Newer Super Mario Bros U
Newer Super Mario Bros U is a new game that will be released December 5, 2013. It will have 9 worlds with a special one, and features the return of many things, such as the P-Feather. So far, is the second NSMB titles to do not features Bowser Jr at all, tough it features some of familiar villains such as the Koopalings, Kamek and Bowser. Is strongly based on Super Mario Bros 3 ''and Super Mario World.'' Story Mario, Luigi, two Toads and Princesses Peach are walking, suddenly Bowser and the Koopalings takes Mario, Luigi, and the Toads and stuffed them into a cannon. Shot out of the Mushroom Kingdom, they flew quite away. So our heroes begin a new adventure to return to Peach's Castle, which has been taken by Bowser and the Koopalings. The hero across the world 1, the Mushroom Way, and in the tower Boom Boom is waiting for them. However, it is easily defeated, and our through the rest of the world 1, up to the airship of Roy. The Koopaling, despite his box gloves, is beat. Then they go across the world 2 (Coffee Desert) and then they can choose whether to go to the Tomato Jungle or Banana Beach. After crossing the world 5 (Vanilla Snowland) and the world 6 (Sugary Heaven) our find themselves in front of the Peach's Castle. They first have to deal with Ludwig Von Koopa, the strongest Koopaling, and then Bowser himself. After a hard figth Mario and the others manage to beat him and the save the Princesses. But after the Bowser's defeat, a rocket appears in world 1. Mario and his friend now can go to the last world (Star World), where they have to deal with 8 very hard levels. Newer Super Mario Bros U Movie Coming Soon! Movie Opening Mario, Luigi, two Toads and Princesses Peach are walking, suddenly Bowser and the Koopalings takes Mario, Luigi, and the Toads and stuffed them into a cannon. Shot out of the Mushroom Kingdom, they flew quite away to the clouds, and they then tumble out of the clouds while Yellow Toad's arm is bleeding, So our heroes begin a new adventure to return to Peach's Castle, which has been taken by Bowser and the Koopalings. Release Date: November 18, 2016 Playable Bosses Fortress and Ghost Houses Bosses Castle and Airships Bosses Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Feather *Frog Suit *Hammer Mario *Small Mario *P-Feather *Star Mario Worlds Modality Boss Rush (Unlockable) *Easy Pack (Only tower bosses and King Boo) *Medium Pack (Only Koopalings and Bowser) *Hard Pack (All bosses) *DLC **Nerve-Wrack Pack (6 hits to defeat bosses, 9 to defeat Bowser) Challenge Mode *Coin (5 challenges) *Time (7 challenges) *Enemies (5 challenges) *Special (10 challenges) Enemies There are a lot of enemies in this game, some completely new, other ones already seen in other games, or variation of already existed enemies. Soundtrack Look Here Reception Newer Super Mario Bros U/Review Gallery Iggy2. Png|Official Atwork Of Iggy Koopa Koopa2.png|Koopa Troopa Podoboo2.png|Podoboo King Boo2. Png|King Boo Mecha Bomb Koopa2. Png|Mecha bomb koopa, new enemy Ludwing.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Dhino Rhino.png|Dhino Rhino Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|Wendy O. Koopa Blooper NSMWU.png|Blooper Mushroom Way-1.png|Mushroom Way-1 larry koopa nsmw.png|Larry Koopa 200px-Lemmy Koopa NRSMBU.png|Lemmy Koopa Bowser koopa clown car.png|Bowser Credits (Dhino Rhino's atwork and Wendy O. Koopa's atwork) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games